


How Soon Is Now?

by LizzyPaul



Series: Dawn/Kristy Trilogy [2]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, High School, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPaul/pseuds/LizzyPaul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristy has always had a hard time keeping quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Soon Is Now?

Dawn flipped her hair back and it brushed my shoulder. I couldn't resist reaching out and running my fingers through it. Mary Anne gave me an irritated look, and I pulled back. Dawn, however, reached behind and squeezed my hand, our bodies hiding the move from Mary Anne. I stared coolly back at Mary Anne, the picture of indifference, even as Dawn made swirly motions on my palm that drove me crazy. 

I turned back to the movie. _Sixteen Candles_. God, words cannot express how much I hate that movie, but it was Mary Anne's sixteenth birthday, so we were stuck with it. She was curled happily into Logan's side, and every so often he would brush his lips against her temple or rub his hands up her arm. 

I wanted to kiss Dawn. I would have settled for hugging her. Hell, holding hands in public would've been nice. But we couldn't. We'd decided, together, that we should hold off going public, for a lot of reasons. Most of the reasons, however, boiled down to the girl in the corner playing tonsil hockey with her currently on-again boyfriend. Then Dawn did something with her fingers on the inside of my arm, and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud. A little sputtering sigh escaped, though.

Dawn giggled. "Something funny?" Logan asked. He had a small scowl on his face. He knew, I thought. 

"Funny movie," Dawn said, even though I know she hates the movie, too. Mary Anne smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "It's so romantic." She and Logan kissed again, and I thought that as much as she loves the movie, she sure wasn't watching much of it. 

Dawn twisted her body so I was almost entirely out of Mary Anne and Logan's sight. She lightly ran her fingers up my arm, brushed the tips against my breasts, then slid them down again to curl with mine. Her right foot started to rub the inside of my leg.

"I'm going to make popcorn!" I yelped. I jumped up and headed for the kitchen. 

"I'll help," Mary Anne said, and followed me in. I grabbed a bag from the cupboard, as familiar with her house as I was with my own, and threw it in the microwave. Mary Anne stood at the far end of the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't say anything.

I heard Logan murmur something, heard Dawn reply sharply, but I couldn't make out what was being said over the roar of the microwave. Finally, Mary Anne spoke. 

"She's not like you," she said.

I could feel my face heat, and turned away. "I don't know what you mean," I said.

"Yes, you do," she said. "Dawn likes boys, Kristy. You're probably making her nervous, hanging on her like that."

"I'm not hanging!" I exclaimed, at the same time trying to restrain laughter at Mary Anne's conceit. The microwave beeped and I took out the popcorn.

I started to head to the living room, but Mary Anne grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "You're sitting too close," she hissed. "You're...touching her. And the way you look at her..."

"How do I look at her?" I demanded. "Like she's my friend? Because guess what, Mary Anne? She is."

"Like you want her," Mary Anne said softly. "The same way I look at Logan."

"Stop," I said, shrugging out of her grasp. I should have known I couldn't hide anything from Mary Anne. She's known me way too long. 

"Look, I really don't care," she lied, "but I don't want Dawn to, like, go home early or something. So back off, okay?"

"Fine," I said, and stalked out. I viciously tore open the popcorn, and several pieces scattered. Mary Anne, of course, meticulously picked them up and threw them away. I sat next to Dawn, making sure to keep a proper six inches between us. 

Dawn turned, so quickly that her hair whipped around her face. _God_. I love her hair. She gave me a quizzical look, and I nodded pointedly at Mary Anne. Dawn winked and shrugged, then turned back to the movie. 

A few minutes later, I felt her hand on my thigh. I sat stone still, not wanting to give her any encouragement. I was going to get through this movie. I was going to let Mary Anne have a nice, drama free birthday, and then I was going to go home and fantasize about flowing blond hair and full pink lips. 

I turned on the couch to keep Dawn's actions hidden. Mary Anne would probably find some way to blame me. Dawn's hands went to the inseam of my jeans, beginning at the knee, and slowly started to work their way up.

I squeaked, and quickly pulled away. Mary Anne looked up, curious. "Are you okay, Kristy?" she asked. 

"Fine!" I said, then tried to bring my voice down an octave. "Um. I just. I'm fine." 

Mary Anne shrugged and turned back to the movie. She was more on Logan's lap than off it, now, and he was taking full advantage of that. 

I couldn't help it, I reached out and brushed against Dawn's arm. She reached back and twined her arm with mine, then curled our fingers together. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed mine. Her foot came back around to the inside of my leg, and this time I let her rub slowly. Her feet were bare, and her toes made little hairs stand up. I was kind of embarrassed; I try to shave my legs before we do stuff, mostly because she does, but I thought long jeans would cover it tonight. I certainly didn't think we'd be getting intimate at Mary Anne's. 

Of course, I'd never thought that playing with someone's fingers could me more intense than making love. 

And then, finally, the end of the movie. I rolled my eyes at the long, saccharine kiss and crappy music (trying to forget that I thought it was cool when I was twelve), and concentrated on not jumping Dawn. Mary Anne had no such scruples, and looked like she was trying to suck out Logan's soul by mouth. 

Dawn turned to me, rolled her eyes as well. Then, with a mischievous wink, she puckered her lips. Her eyebrows waggled invitingly. 

Screw it. 

I leaped at her, overturning the popcorn in my lap. I captured her lips and she sighed underneath me. Her hands came up to cup my waist and pull me closer. I heard Mary Anne shriek, "KRISTY!" heard Logan mutter, "whoa," but didn't pay any attention to them.

I gave a brief thought to the fact that I'd forced Dawn out in a pretty public way, but then Dawn stuck her tongue in my mouth and I didn't think about anything else.


End file.
